Forbidden Dreams
by Loony123
Summary: 10 year old William Black dreams of a land where there are no grownups and he would never have to grow up. After a visit from a mysterious shadow William realises he has an extraordinary power and as he dreams the images he creates in his head come to life... Please read and review.
1. Dreamers

Chapter 1  
Dreamers  
(1905 – Unknown location).  
Slowly, Ben moved through the dimly lit corridor in till he came to a dark, dusty door near the very end. Cautiously, he opened it. The door slowly creaked open and peering inside Ben found a company of people sat around a low desk in the centre of a large room. The company looked very out of place in the sinister location. They were all dressed in unique and bright colours like a flock of brightly coloured birds.

The man at the head of the table, who was obviously the leader of the group, beckoned Ben into the room. "Sorry I'm late I… I… I… got lost," Ben stuttered hesitantly.  
"No matter, No matter," the leader replied. As Ben sat down in the only empty seat next to an old, hunched, wrinkled looking hag he looked around at the group of people in front of him. Although they were all different shapes, heights, colours and sizes they all shared one thing in common. The expressions on their faces, how they all seemed to sneer and look down on Ben with a manner of disgust as though he was nothing more than a slug on top of their well-polished boots. Quickly, Ben's gaze fell back on the leader of the group, who smiled at him, he was an old man with a crooked grin plastered on to his wrinkled face.

"We have found another. A boy this time," the leader said gazing around at the company sat before him.  
"How do you know he is one of us?" A ratty looking man called out.  
"Patience, Daniel," The leader replied. "I don't know anything about him yet, but I know he has the gift in his dreams he created an amazing world. A world in which you can never grow up." He paused for a minute as though lost in thought while the company stared at him waiting for him to continue. Suddenly, he slammed his fist down on the table causing James and several others to jump. "The only problem is he has already been given a dream catcher. They are getting faster!" he snarled.  
"What do we do?" A young woman with a long fox like face asked.  
"Nothing yet," The leader replied. "Maybe for now it would simply be best to let events unfold and see where things take him."

1 hour later, Ben left the building the same way he had entered it. The sky was dark and stormy as he stepped outside. His brain was still have trouble taking in everything that had been said at the meeting. It had been his first one and still not everything was making sense or taking shape in his head. He had been told it was his job to watch the boy. His job! Why had the old man picked him, the newbie (only 19) who didn't know anything about this new power he was supposed to have, he just didn't understand. Unwillingly, he remembered the look on the faces of the rest of the company when the leader had announced it. How they had all glared at him as though wishing he would simply crumble away into nothing. The women with the fox face had even asked if she could take his place for the task but the old man had insisted Ben shuddered remembering the way he had smiled at him with his crooked grin. Quickly, Ben hurried down the road, turning up his collar to protect him from the angry wind. He thought about his job, he had to watch the child and report back everything especially if the boy found out about his gift…


	2. A boy of 10

Chapter 2  
A Boy of 10  
(3 hours earlier – 19 Dreamers crescent)

William Black was in disgrace again for the third time that week. And yet again he had been sent to bed without any super. Why shouldn't he play with his friends on the streets once in a while? His mother thought his friend was a bad influence on him but that didn't stop him from seeing him. He would go out again tomorrow, and if his mum wouldn't let him out the door he would climb out the window. He had never had so much fun with anyone before he had met James…

William had met James begging on the corner of his street on the way home from school one day and the two of them had been inseparable ever since. William followed him around like a puppy. They had spent weeks on end together out in the village stealing and begging. James' family were not as fortunate as Williams and so he had to beg for a living (he was also skilled in the art of pickpocketing).

Of course, William had not told his mother any of this he had told her instead that he was just playing football on the streets with the other boys in his class, making the most of the sunny weather. However, James had got William in trouble with the police a few times and his mother had as good as found out what had really been going on.

She had been so mad she had screamed at him to grow up and sent William upstairs in tears, though she was usually quiet a kindly lady. That hadn't stopped anything the next day instead of coming home from school straight away William had gone to visit James. He had stayed far longer than he meant to and came trailing home almost three hours later. His mother had been so beside herself with worry she had forgotten to be angry with him on that occasion.

But William had snuck out another two times that week. His father would be home that night. Then he would be in for it.

William lay back on his bed. Slowly, he turned his head to stare out of his bedroom window. The sky was dark and stormy and the rain lashed angrily against the pavement like heavy whips. His eyelids dropped and he was asleep before he knew it.

As he slept William had the strangest of dreams, he dreamed of a world where there were no parents. Instead there was mermaid, Indians and pirates. It was a world where boys could have fun and adventure forever… a world where you would never have to grow up. A world where you never had to worry about grown up stuff again…

William woke with a start. He knew his father was home he could hear him shouting and clomping around downstairs. Williams's father had never had much time for him. He worked for the army and was nearly always away.

Slowly, William turned over in his bed and wished he could go back to his dream. He remembered it had been a good dream and yet he could barely remember it now. Something hard dug into the side of William's head like someone had left a rock on his soft pillow. Slowly, William lifted his head and looked at it. There on his bed was a thin, delicate, silver chain like a necklace and on the end of it was something white and circular almost like a spiders web with feathers hanging from it and yet not quite. (The object was a dream catcher but William didn't know this because he had never seen one before).

Suddenly, "WILLIAM," screamed a chilling voice, causing him to jump. "COME HERE RIGHT NOW." Hastily, William grabbed the dream catcher slipped it around his neck and ran down stairs.

William stood listen to his father lecture him almost an hour before his mother finally stepped in.

Full of a new guilt that he hadn't felt before William let his mother lead him upstairs to bed. He let her tuck him like she used to do when William was younger. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
His mother smiled "Don't worry about it," she answered. "You must remember that your father is an important man. He is under a lot of stress at the moment and it is only natural that he should lose his temper." William nodded. Slowly, he took the dream catcher from around his neck and held it up to her delicately as though it might break if he held it too hard. "What's this?" he asked.

She stared down at her son who was holding is hand in the air as though he was clutching something and yet there was nothing in his hand. "This isn't the time to start messing around William," she replied coldly, frowning slightly. Hastily, she left the room closing the door behind her as though she was suddenly afraid of her own son.

 **Authors Note: Thank you BookRain for my first review. I am glad that you are enjoying and I promise all questions will be answered.**


	3. Fairies

Chapter 3

Fairies

(Meanwhile – The fairy garden)

Grace was sat in on a leaf watching as two girls zoomed around the lawn with their arms stretched out pretending they were fairies. "Grace," came a sharp whisper from behind her Grace spun around to find Poinsettia standing behind her. "What do you think you're doing? How many times do I have to tell you how dangerous this is?" Poinsettia snapped flapping her wings impatiently.  
"Don't worry I'm fine," Grace sighed.  
"You're coming home right know," Poinsettia hissed angrily.  
"Fine," Grace snapped and the two fairies flew towards the hollow tree in the middle of the park and together they flew down a little hole in the bark.

Once they were inside Poinsettia turned to Grace. "Sorry for shouting at you," she said apologetically "but you know you're not allowed outside."  
"I know," said Grace. "But there's a whole world out there just waiting to be explored."  
"You've told me how you feel but just remember the runner fairies are out there looking for somewhere else for us to stay away from the humans." Grace nodded "I just can't help thinking that one pf those humans out there could be my human. The one who created me."  
Poinsettia smiled. "I think that to," she answered.  
"I have something to tell you," Grace said. "Follow me." The two fairies flew down the hollow. The inside of the tree was lit with lanterns dotted around the hollow like a thousand fireflies. On the walls were paintings, mirrors and cabinets full of books. Poinsettia followed Grace down the hollow pausing every now and then to smile at her reflection in the mirror, she was a vain little thing. She had Caramel skin and long, sleek, dark hair. Grace however had pale skin and dirty, messy, short blond hair Grace led Poinsettia to her room and closed the door behind her.

Graces room was small and cosy. There was a lantern in one corner and a cotton bed with a rose petal cover in the other. Opposite the bed there was a tiny chest of drawers in which Grace kept all her clothes. Unlike Poinsettia Grace was not vain.

"What did you want to tell me," Poinsettia asked, breathing heavily from chasing Grace down the hollow.  
"I had a dream last night…" Grace started.  
"Grace you know were not supposed to talk about this!" Poinsettia interrupted.  
"Yes," Grace said. "But please just listen this was different. I think I may be a dreamer."

(Half an hour later – The Fairy library)

" _When a baby first laughs, the laugh is split into a thousand pieces and that is how a fairy is first formed"_ Poinsettia read.  
"Yes, yes I know this bit," Grace said impatiently skip to the bit about dreams.  
"Ok," Poinsettia snapped "but don't get impatient or I won't read it to you."  
"Ok," Grace said. Grace and Poinsettia where sat in the library reading a book called ' _The history of fairies and humans'._ Poinsettia flicked thorough the book in till she found the right page. "Her we are," she said.  
"Read it," Grace demanded. Poinsettia glared at her angrily and then she began: _"Fairies have a connection with the human that created them that that humans are not aware off. However fairies can sense it through their dreams. A fairy and the human that created them always have the same dreams. Dreamers are humans that have more fairy dust than normal fairies, all humans have some fairy dust in them but some have more than others. Most dreamers never find out about their power but the fairy with whom they have a connection to can sense it in their dreams as the dreams feel more real and alive. These Humans dreams come to life creating new worlds. This usually happens when the human is feeling very strongly about something for some reason or another."  
_ "I felt it," Grace said. "I felt it Poinsettia. My human is a dreamer and if we can find the world they was dreaming about it would be the perfect place for us to live."  
"We have to go talk to the queen about this," Poinsettia answered. "Come on." She shoved the book onto a shelf and the two fairies flew out of the library at top speed.

(2 minutes later – The queen's chambers)

"So, tell me about this world again." Queen Clarion said. She Poinsettia and Grace were sat in a small room near the bottom of the hollow. The queen was sat on a large throne made form pearls while Grace and Poinsettia sat on comfortable chairs made from oyster shells.  
"It was beautiful," Grace replied. "A place where you would never grow up. With mermaids and Indians and all sorts of beautiful creatures, your highness." Grace said.  
"Do you know where you could find it," the queen asked.  
"Of course, your highness. First star to the right and straight on till morning. It would be the perfect place for us to live away from the humans."  
"Yes, you are right. It sounds beautiful," said the queen thoughtfully. "If you are sure you could find it."  
"Of course we could your highness," Poinsettia cried. "Me and Grace could find it and then we could take the rest of the fairies there."  
The queen smiled, she was a beautiful fairy with golden and hair and pale skin with a slight gold tinge. Her wings where big and bold. Easily the most beautiful fairy in the hollow.  
"Ok," she answered "but if you haven't found it within a week. You must return home and we will continue looking for somewhere else. You may start your search tonight."  
"Ok," Grace said happily as she zoomed through the door.  
Poinsettia glared after her. She stood up bobbed the queen a little curtsey and mumbled "Thank you, your highness," before following her friend.

(That night – Outside the fairy hollow)

"Come on Grace," Poinsettia said. The two fairies emerged from the hollow and flew up into the night sky. Grace laughed as the nights cool wind whipped through her hair. "Isn't the night beautiful," she laughed.  
"Yeah," Poinsettia agreed. "Come on lets go. First star to the right and straight on till morning. Bet I can beat you there," Poinsettia said cheerfully. Grace grinned at her and the two fairies zoomed into the night sky.

But the fairies happy spirits didn't last long after a few hours of zooming through the night sky the novelty of their mission began to wear off and their wings became sore. While Grace tried to look on the bright side, Poinsettia found everything to complain about; she was cold, her hair was a mess and her dress was ruined how could she possibly appear in Neverland in this state? But a few hours later the two girls caught sight of the land and all their complaints were forgotten.

It was a beautiful sight! The grass, which was soft and springy, was emerald green. The sea was a perfect sapphire blue and mermaids frolicked in a crystal lagoon. The Indian camp was just visible on the far side of the island.  
"It's beautiful," Grace exclaimed. "Exactly like it was in the dream."  
Suddenly, the two fairies forgot all there aches from there long journey and they set out to explore.

By the end of the day they had made friends with the mermaids and enchanted the Indians and were resting in the crook of a large, mossy tree before their long journey back the next day to tell the others of their amazing discovery.


	4. James

Chapter 4  
James  
(The next morning - Dreamers Crescent)

William woke the early the next morning feeling stiff and tired. The dream catcher was still clutched tightly in his hand, digging into his sweaty palm. Slowly, William turned over in his bed his eyelids were still heavy with sleep. Slowly, he heaved himself out of bed and put on his school uniform which he had left scrunched on the floor the previous night. His Jacket was tight and itchy and his collar uncomfortable around his neck.

Quietly, William slipped down the stairs. He found some string in his Mums sewing box and tied the dream catcher around his neck hiding it down his shirt. Buttoning up his jacket, to hide the shape of the dream catcher pressing against the thin material, he crept into the kitchen. Half an hour later William left the house quiet as a mouse. He had left a note on the dining room table for his Mum which read:

Dear mum,

I must get to school early this morning as Charlie promised he would help me with my arithmetic. I didn't want to wake you. See you after school.

William.

He knew that this mother approved of Charlie and his family. So she would have no reason to tell him of when he got home from school.

William met James at the end of the road. He was sat in the corner of the square his dirty face almost camouflage against the dirty brick wall behind him. "Where've you been?" He asked angrily.  
"Sorry, I got caught up." William replied.  
"Well it don't matter now. Does it?" James said. "Did yeh get the stuff."  
"Of course."  
William pulled some bread and meat out of his bag and passed it to James who snatched it from his hands greedily. William laughed. "I've got to go," he told James.  
"Why?" James demanded his mouth full of bread.  
"My friend Charlie said that he would help me with my arithmetic before school started," he replied.  
"Charlie?" James asked. "Ya mean the kid who lives down bon road?"  
"Yes," William replied.  
"You'd rather hang out with him than me," James asked challengingly. "Come on. Ya know we have fun together."  
William touched his jacket where the dream catcher was surreptitiously.  
"Okay," He said. "I will stay."


End file.
